


Day 19

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, F/M, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 19Siremione“I promised a reward if you did a couples costume with me this year. Well, I’m ready to pay up.”





	Day 19

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta Nix!

Day 19

Siremione

“I promised a reward if you did a couples costume with me this year. Well, I’m ready to pay up.” 

xXx

Hermione could not get out of her costume fast enough and from the looks of it, Remus couldn’t either. How they had let Sirius talk them into this ridiculous couples costume, she didn’t know, but she’d had just about enough of it. 

Mustard, she was dressed like a bottle of mustard. She didn’t even like mustard. Of course the alternative was a bottle of ketchup which really wasn’t much better by comparison. Again, Remus seemed to agree with her if the way he tossed away his costume once he was free of it. 

“This reward we were promised had better be spectacular.” Remus groused, collapsing back on their bed. 

“Agreed.” Hermione added. 

“Oh, come on now, it wasn’t that bad. Everyone got a kick out of it and we even won first place in the costume contest.” Sirius’ voice echoed from the bathroom across the hall.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Says the man who thought being a hot dog was funny.” 

Hermione snorted. “So what’s out reward then?” she asked. 

“Just a minute.” Sirius called back. 

“Sirius.” 

“Patience love, patience.” 

This time Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, are you ready?” Sirius asked.

His lovers answered in unison and exasperated. “Yes!” 

Sirius burst through the door, grinning. “Ta da!” 

“Are those leather briefs?” Hermione asked incredulously. 

“That they are kitten, that they are. And all for my loves.” 

“This our reward?” Remus questioned. “You made us wear those ridiculous costumes in exchange for you in leather briefs?” 

Sirius grin was starting to falter. “Yes?” 

Hermione and Remus shared a look and seemed to come to some sort of agreement, because the next thing Sirius knew, he was dodging pillows. 


End file.
